


like heroes of old

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: After basilisks and dementors and an enchanted hedge maze, Harry should know how to fight off garden gnomes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	like heroes of old

Near them, the chickens in their coop finally quieted their chatter. A white-speckled Harriet stuck its dusty beak through the mesh wiring. It made a dismayed sound at the scene.

“You have wronged me so bitterly…” Ginny posed with her arms crossed over her chest, her red hair twisting in the breeze like a banner. She reminded Harry of an illustration from History of Magic about witches who led entire armies and fought their way in battles. However, the whole effect was diminished by the garden gnome trying to gnaw on her shoelace.

“I don’t think that’s threatening enough,” Harry said.

Ginny grabbed the gnome by the back of its grubby shirt. It twisted in her grasp. Its dough-colored arms pinwheeled in the air, the spade-shaped fingers spread wide as it made a pathetic wheezing sound similar to a dying lawnmower.

It stuck its tongue out at Ginny.

She scowled. “Stop scaring the bloody chickens.” And with a powerful arm, she threw him across the wide expanse of the lawn.

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. “Ah, much better,” he said. “You went straight to the point.” He squinted and saw the vague outline of the gnome disappearing behind some bushes. He suspected there was a support group for gnomes that had faced Ginny.

She turned to the coop. “Who’s your hero now?”

Harriet clucked.

“Everyone’s a critic,” Harry said but agreeing with the chicken. He spotted a flash of red fabric on the other side of the fence. He tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

They communicated with a quick exchange of eye contact, the tilt of her freckled chin. Momentarily, before diving to the ground to grab the gnome by its stubby legs, Harry wondered how he had gotten so good at understanding her without needing to speak. Then the gnome kicked him in the face.

It was almost worth hearing Ginny laugh.

 _Almost_.


End file.
